


The choice

by ezkis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: A brief story about Hope having to decide if she wants to transition or die.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that in this story there is no Malivore or they don't know about him so Hope doesn't need to transition to kill him.

Hope wakes up with a slight headache. She turns to the left but can’t find Landon in the bed. She instantly gets worried after what happened last night but before she could starts thinking about all the possible bad endings Landon enters the room.

“You are awake, Hope” Landon says with a smile as he sees his girlfriend.

“I couldn’t sleep much in this state. Isn’t very early for breakfast?” Hope asks as she sees Landon with food.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t sleep after all, so I thought this could help.” Landon explains as he gets close to her.

“Thank you Landon, but…” Hope starts saying but she has to swallow before continuing as she doesn’t want to say that words out loud. “In this state I don’t know if I can eat”.

Hope faces turns sad as she ends the sentence. Landon at seen this gets closer and sits in the bed beside her. He gets her hands softly and tries to comfort her “Don’t worry Hope, we will get throw this together” he says before kissing her cheek.

That words only get Hope more worried as she knows that she has a pending conversation with Landon, but she doesn’t know how to do it without breaking his (and her) heart. Meanwhile Hope is lost in those thoughts, Landon talks again “I brought some different types of blood, to make it as easier for you as possible. Also, you could take my blood if you prefer it, I don’t mind”

“Landon... I think I am not going to do it” Hope confesses shyly while she looks away trying to not break down.

“What do you mean Hope?” Landon asks confused not sure if he is understanding well her words.

Hope take some second to gain the strength for answering. She swallows and finally speaks looking at Landon “I don’t want to be a vampire”

“But then you will die” Landon shouts instantly with a broken voice as he realizes what that means. Hope doesn’t answer as she is trying to contain her emotions. “You can’t do that.” Landon keeps shouting as he gets out of the bed and walks nervously around the room.

“It is my decision not yours” Hope is able to answer while containing the tears.

“I can’t lose you, Hope. I thought I did it yesterday and I can’t handle it” Landon explains with some tears while he gets back to the bed to sit near Hope.

“I’m sorry, Landon. But I can’t” Hope insist while some tears escape her eyes.

“You have just to take some blood, it’s not so difficult” Landon says looking at her blue eyes trying to convince her.

“I am not going to do it, Landon” Hope answers raising her tone while getting out of the bed.

“I can’t allow you to do that, Hope” Landon says also raising his voice and getting out of the bed going towards her.

“It’s my choice, not yours” Hope shouts getting angrier every second.

“Hope, we are in this together.” Landon answers trying to calm the conversation as it was getting too heated.

“No, you won’t have to kill people to survive” Hope shouts as she was getting too emotional with the situation and being in transition doesn’t help her keep the emotions contained.

“You won’t have to, Hope. There exist blood bags and you can also use me for it, I can’t die” Landon tries to reason looking at Hope. But she doesn’t react at his words, so Landon decides to show her that he is willing to. He gets the knife he had brought and does a cut in the palm of his palm.

“See, you will just have to drink this” Landon adds while he puts the blood that is emanating from the wound into a glass.

At the see of blood and specially his blood, Hope can’t contain her new instincts, so her vampire veins and fans appears.

“Get out” Hope shouts embarrassed and angry while she goes to the other side of the room trying to hide her new nature to Landon. But he doesn’t listen to her and keeps walking towards her “Hope, don’t exclude me from this” he begs.

“Out!” Hope shouts again. As Landon keeps walking in her direction, she throws him out of the room with magic. Landon instantly gets up and tries to enter the room, but Hope closes the door with magic.

“Please, let me in” Landon shouts desperate while he knocks the door.

“No” Hope answers with a cracking voice.

After some time knocking the door Landon finally surrenders and sits in the floor beside the door defeated. Then Lizzie appears, “What are you doing in the floor, you are supposed to fly not lay on the floor like a worm?” she comments in an insulting tone.

“Oh, did she finally…” Lizzie continues saying but as he looks up to her, she sees that he has tears. Which cause her to shut up as she recognizes that it has to be serious, since she has never seen Landon cry. “What happens Landon?” She finally asks with a nicer tone.

“Ask her” Landon answers pointing at the door and downs his head again into his knees.

Lizzie bends until she is at Landon’s height and tries to calm him down “Don’t worry Landon, you two will overcome this as you always do”

“I just hope that we are two after this” he answers in a depressed tone.

“You should also change of clothes if you don’t want to temp the vampires around here. I will handle this” Lizzie adds with a smile as she sees that his clothes are full of blood.

“You are probably right” Landon accepts after some seconds of silence and goes to his room.

Lizzie knocks the door and she hears Hope shout “Landon, I am not going to let you in”

“I am Lizzie and remember that I can siphon your spell” Lizzie also shouts throw the door.

After some seconds the door opens so she enters the room. She finds Hope sit in the floor in a corner.

“Don’t get closer” Hope says as Lizzie enters. Then Hope gets up and Lizzie is able to see her face. Lizzie realizes that she has been crying and is very pale.

“What is happening Hope? Why are you two so sad?” Lizzie asks while she walks closer.

“Please, don’t get closer. I don’t want to hurt you” Hope shouts as she starts to hear Lizzie’s heartbeat in her neck. After that words Lizzie realizes what is happening. “You are in transition.” she says surprised and shocked by it.

“How is that possible?” Lizzie asks after Hope just nods confirming it.

Hope take some seconds and then she starts explaining what happened. “Yesterday, when we were coming back from a date in the Mystic Grill during the night I was killed by a vampire. The only thing I remember is waking up in his arms while he was crying”

After some seconds of processing the news, Lizzie asks about Landon changing the subject “What has he done that you are mad at him? I am going to kill him if he doesn’t support you in this.”

“No, he for sure supports my in this. It’s my fault..” Hope stops and swallows before telling her the truth. “I am not going to transition” she finally admits.

“What! Why do you say that?” Lizzie shouts surprised.

“I don’t want to live like a vampire and don’t try to convince me otherwise” Hope says trying to sound secure to avoid another discussion about it.

“But... you have family and friends... and even a boyfriend. You have a lot of reason to live” Lizzie argues.

“That’s one of the reasons I do this” Hope answers back calmly.

“You weren’t even going to tell us” Lizzie shouts as she is starts losing her nerves for the calm attitude of Hope.

“It is easier this way. I made Landon promise that he won’t say anything, and I ask you the same thing” Hope says.

“I can’t do that. What about your family, Josie or my dad? They deserve the truth” Lizzie continues arguing.

After some seconds of thinking, Hope finally accepts as she realizes that there is no way that Lizzie is going to keep this as a secret “I know, but I need some time to prepare before I say goodbye to everyone”

“I give you two hours and not even a second more” Lizzie accepts.

“Okay, thank you Lizzie. Can you let me alone? I need some time” Hope asks as she is getting emotional again.

“Yeah, but give me a hug before I leave” Lizzie says as she gets close to her.

Hope hugs her and is able to contain the bloodlust that it appears for being so close to her.

“Also, you should have a conversation with Landon. He deserves it” Lizzie adds before leaving the room.

“I know, but I don’t have the strength to” Hope answers as Lizzie leaves.

**Landon pov**

He goes to his room and changes of clothes. Then he lays in his bed thinking about how to convince Hope of living. Some minutes after Rafael enters the room.

“Hi, Landon. Where you were yesterday, I didn’t see you all day” Rafael asks.

“I was with Hope” Landon answers trying to not show any emotion.

“Are you okay?” Rafael asks as he recognizes his mood.

“Yeah, don’t worry” Landon tries to convince him but his voice breaks at the end betraying him.

“Landon, you can tell me everything” Rafael insists as he recognizes that Landon is lying.

Landon swallows and breaths heavily before finally answering “It’s Hope, she is dead”

“What! How that happened?” Rafael says worried and surprised at the same time.

Landon debates if he should tell him the full story. He decides that is the easier way and he definitely needs Rafael’s support in this situation. After putting together all his memories he starts telling what happened “Yesterday we were on a date ...

**Flashback**

Hope and Landon are coming back from the Mystic Grill after having there a date.

“I have a lot of fun this night” Hope says while kissing Landon’s cheek.

“Me too Hope, it was nice having a normal date” Landon answers smiling and giving her back the kiss.

Then they heard something behind them. “What was that?” Landon asks surprised by the sound.

But before they can react someone vamp speed behind them as they turn and breaks Hope’s neck.

“Send regards to your father” the vampire adds after he does it.

“Hope!” Landon shouts worried as he sees her body fall to the floor.

“So, we have a human left. I will take an appetizer” the vampire says before he attacks Landon.

For the vampire surprise Landon is able to block his attack and hold him by the neck. Then before he can react Landon extract his heart without hesitation. Landon throws the hearts away and runs towards Hope’s body.

He kneels to the floor, gets her inert body in his arms and starts crying. “Hope, you have to come back.” He mutters while he hugs her body.

“I can’t lose you. I need you” he shouts desperate while he keeps crying and hugging her.

After some minutes that seem like hours for Landon, Hope finally wakes up.

“Hope?” Landon asks hopefully as Hope starts moving.

“What has happened?” Hope says confused as she tries to remember everything. She looks up at Landon and sees that he has been crying.

“You... you..” Landon tries to say but is unable to end the sentence.

“I died” Hope complete the phrase as she realizes what happened.

Instead of answering Landon kiss and hugs her. “The important thing is that you are back” he adds still with a scared tone after everything.

Hope nods but her face is clearly showing that she is also scared. They hug again before getting up and walking back to the School.

“Can you keep this as a secret for the moment?” Hope asks and Landon nods.

“I would prefer to go through this quietly” she justifies.

“Of course, Hope” Landon answers before kissing her in the cheek.

**Flashback off**

“Then why are you so sad? It’s not the ideal situation but she is back” Rafael asks confused after hearing the full story.

Landon stops some seconds for gaining strength to say it as every time that he does it, it’s like he is closer to lose her, and this time definitely. He finally tells the truth “She doesn’t want to transition”

Rafael can’t avoid being shocked by this. After some second or regaining he continues asking “Did she tell you the reason?”

“I don’t know...” Landon answers while he remembers the discussion they had before “she just said that she doesn’t want to be a vampire, but there has to be more. What if it is my fault, that I am not enough for her?” Landon asks as he gets more nervous with every word.

“Landon, it’s not your fault okay. You are perfect for her and she is lucky to have you” Rafael tries to calm him down.

“I don’t know Raf, she seemed angry towards me. What if she realized that she doesn’t want me anymore and this is her way of escaping of me” Landon continues arguing even more nervous.

Rafael walks closer to Landon and looking at his eyes directly “Landon, that is nonsense. She loves you. Maybe she is just scared of changing or even that you won’t see her the same way as before when she becomes a vampire.”

“Why would I? That is really the nonsense” Landon answers disbelief but Rafael continues arguing this idea. “As you are thinking this, she could be with the same doubts. She must be confused and scared with all the transition thing. I know that is hard for you to see it, but she is not perfect, she can also get scared”

Landon keeps looking at him not convinced by his words.

“Landon, at least you should talk to her about her reasons” Rafael’s adds.

“I know, but she clearly doesn’t want to” Landon answers defeated.

“If someone can convince her, it’s clearly you. You were the one who make her open to the world again. So, don’t give up” Rafael continues trying to convince him.

These last words finally give Landon some hope. He stays some seconds in silence before adding with a smile “I think I have an idea. Thanks, Raf”

“Do you need anything?” Rafael offers.

“Actually yes, can you call Josie here. I need her for plan B” Landon says as he runs out of the room.

“And what is plan A?” Rafael shouts as Landon was leaving the room.

“I need to do a phone call for it” Landon explains before leaving.

When he does it, he gets his phone and calls the person he thinks could help Hope the most in this situation.

_“Rebekah?”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Rebekah?”_ Landon asks a bit shyly as Hope’s family members still impose respect on him.

 _“Yeah. Who are you?”_ Rebekah quickly says.

 _“Landon.”_ he answers hoping that she knows who he is.

_“Hope’s boyfriend?”_

_“Yes.”_ Landon clarifies and can’t avoid a little smile at hearing that as he still hasn’t got used to be called her boyfriend. But he quickly continues with the important part _“We have a problem with Hope”_

 _“What type of problem? Is she okay?”_ Rebekah asks concern and nervous.

 _“No... she died and came back but… she doesn’t want to transition. I thought you could help her”_ Landon is able to say.

 _“What? You should had called earlier. You are lucky that I am just an hour away from the School. Don’t let her do anything stupid until I get there”_ Rebekah shouts shocked and angry before hanging out the call.

“Let’s prepare plan B” Landon says to himself after Rebekah hanged the call. He proceeds to come back to his room. When he gets there, he finds Josie, Lizzie and Rafael. “Why is Lizzie here?” Landon asks surprised by her presence.

“Just trying to help. What do you want from us?” Lizzie answers a bit annoyed by the question.

“I need a linking spell” Landon says without going any further in details.

“Who do you want to link?” Josie immediately asks.

But Landon instead of answering goes to the bathroom and comes back with a comb “Me and this” he adds while giving her the comb that has some hair in it.

“I’m going to suppose that is from Hope and you don’t have a secret girlfriend” Lizzie says as she sees it, but Landon completely ignores the comment.

“Landon, we don’t know what will happen is she dies. She could drag you with her” Josie adds worried as she realizes what he was pretending after Lizzie told her what happened to Hope before they came here.

“What! Landon you can’t do that” Rafael shouts after Josie’s words.

“Yeah, you can’t do that. The solution to this it’s not risking your life” Lizzie adds.

“Yes it is!” Landon shouts annoyed and drawing their attention. When they are all looking at him, he starts explaining “I am going to do with or without your help because I am going to fight for her till the end. I know I am risking my life with this, but I want and have to.”

“Landon, you are not alone in this. We all want to help, but you don’t have to give away your life” Josie says looking at him.

“But you all don’t understand” Landon instantly snaps. “I am immortal, and I don’t know how to die. If I lose her, I would be condemned to a forever regret of this moment. And please don’t say that I will find someone else because I will never love anyone like I love her. So yes, I want to give away my immortality since if I lose Hope it will be a curse instead of a gift”

After that words all stay in silence as those words were definitely. A minute after, Lizzie finally speaks “If we accept, how is Hope going to take this? Aren’t we forcing her to choose a life she maybe doesn’t want?”

“In that she has a point” Josie supports her sister.

“No, because she isn’t going to know this. She will take her decision without any influence, this is just a back plan” Landon argues trying to convince them.

“And if all this go wrong so she ends up being a vampire without wanting it. She could hate all of us for it” Lizzie points out.

“I will get the blame, at the end it’s all my idea. I prefer having her hate me and live with the hope that she will forgive me one day that without Hope” Landon quickly answer as he has already thought about it.

“Okay, we will do it” Lizzie and Josie say at the same time finally accepting. “But don’t tell us after that we didn’t warn you” Lizzie adds.

Then Landon turns to Rafael that has been silence and doesn’t seem convinced, but he accepts “I don’t agree with this, but I am not going to avoid it”.

“Thank you Raf. Let’s do it” Landon says, and they start preparing everything for the spell.

“Are you sure about this? It is the last chance to back up” Josie asks just before starting the spell.

“Yes, I am sure about this until the last consequence” Landon answers trying to sound as secure as possible and they finally start doing the spell.

……..

After completing the spell Landon comes back to Hope’s room to check if she is still there.

“Hope, are you okay?” Landon shouts throw the door as is still locked with a spell.

“Yes, but I am not going to open” Hope answers after some seconds of silence.

“Please, Hope. Can we talk about this?” Landon asks trying to sound as soft possible while shouting.

“I can’t, right now” Hope answers with a sad tone.

“I am not leaving you Hope. When you are ready, I will be here waiting.” Landon says and sits down beside the door.

After half an hour Rebekah appears.

“Rebekah. Hope is inside but she doesn’t let me in” Landon tells her as she gets close.

“I will try to enter alone and talk to her.” Rebekah says sounding less intimidating than Landon expected.

“Okay, I really hope it works” Landon accepts.

“I warn you that I am not going to try to convince her about any particular decision. She has to choose freely as an immortal life as a vampire can be a very rough if you haven’t chosen it. But I will make sure she knows what she is doing” Rebekah explains.

“Just tell her that I am sorry, and I would like to say goodbye at least” Landon adds getting sad again.

“I will” Rebekah answers with a smile trying comfort him a bit.

“Hope, I am Rebekah. Let me in” She shouts.

“What are you doing here?” Hope asks surprised.

“I know everything. Let me in or I will have to destroy the door and I don’t want to waste this dress.” Rebekah continues shouting.

Then the door opens, and Rebekah enters. She founds Hope laying in the bed very pale.

“How is that my favorite niece dies, and doesn’t call me?” She says trying to sound kindly.

“I... don’t want that you all worry about me and... try to convince to transition” Hope explains shyly as she starts feeling guilty for hiding the situation.

“Hope, I am not going to try to convince you about anything. I know how hard vampirism can be if is imposed to you. I just want to make sure you take the correct decision” Rebekah explains and sits down in the bed near Hope.

“So, I think you could use the experience of the oldest vampire alive for helping you. What are your reasons for not wanting to become a vampire?” Rebekah asks after she sits.

Hope take some seconds for ordering her thoughts before answering “I don’t want to have to feed on blood, to kill people. To have the possibility of becoming a monster”

“Hope, you don’t have to kill to feed on these days” Rebekah quickly answers.

“But what if I can’t contain the bloodlust. I won’t be just a vampire I would be an Original hybrid” Hope argues raising her tone.

“You are worried of becoming like your dad no?” Rebekah asks kindly as she know it is hard a subject for her. Hope nods shyly as she doesn’t want to admit it or speak bad about him.

“Hope, he wasn’t like that only for being a vampire or a hybrid. It was the circumstances, all of us were like that. We had to escape from Mikael while feeding without knowing how to compel. We were forced to lose our humanity. But you are better than all of us, you don’t have to repeat our mistakes” Rebekah argues.

“I don’t know about that” Hope doubts.

“Hope, you have already avoided the bloodlust more than any of us were able to. Don’t underestimate yourself” Rebekah says trying to convince her.

Hope stays in silence thinking about it. Some seconds later Rebekah interrupts the silence “But that wasn’t the main reason no? It’s about Landon” She says suspiciously as Hope has accepted too easily the last argument.

“Why do you say that?” she asks trying to pretend surprise.

“It was too easy for how stubborn you are.” Rebekah says smiling.

“Maybe you are right” Hope accepts while she lowers her head.

“What worries you about it?” Rebekah asks concerned.

“I don’t want to drag him into this, when I transition my life could become an absolute mess of violence and I know that he would go through it with me even if he doesn’t want” Hope explains with a sad voice.

“You should talk this with him. I also thought that while keeping Marcel away from me I was doing him a favor, but I was wrong. He could prefer living that life of mess with you than losing you” Rebekah argues.

“But how can I be sure that he is not being forced into this? I know he is too kind and loyal to admit it” Hope asks getting emotional as they keep talking about Landon

“You will have to trust him” Rebekah says trying to sound convincing.

“And what if when I transition, he sees me as a monster. Or he stops looking at me like he does know. It makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world, that he would do anything for me. What if he stops loving me? I can’t live an immortal if I lose him” Hope finally accepts while tries to contain some tears.

Rebekah can’t avoid being surprised by the confession and after some seconds of recovering she answers “I see that definitely your doubts come from Landon. Hope, I can’t answer that question, but he can. But seeing how affected he was I have the feeling that your fears are wrong”

“Do you really think so?” Hope asks with a bit of hope.

“Yeah, but he is the one who should clear your doubts. So, please talk to him before taking a decision” Rebekah says.

“I promise I will. Thank you, Rebekah” Hope answers before they hug.

“Fulfill your promise and talk to him know. I will be waiting outside for your decision” She adds with a smile while she leaves the room.

“Your turn Landon” Rebekah says to Landon as he walks towards the hall.

When Rebekah is leaving, she encounters Alaric and the twins.

“What are you doing here?” Alaric asks annoyed by her presence.

“Taking care of my niece as the adults here don’t do it” She answers harshly.

The stare at each other for some seconds until Lizzie interrupts “Why are you leaving? Have You convinced Hope to live?”

“No, I am waiting until she decides” Rebekah answers calmly.

“How can you be so calm?” Lizzie asks nervously.

“Because I have seen over the centuries a lot of people transition and what scare most of them is not having too feed on blood or becoming a monster, is having to deal with the immortality alone.” Rebekah explains

“We were going to assure her that we will help her with it and won’t let her alone” Josie says.

“To neither of us belongs that conversation. Now she is talking to the only person that can avoid that and I know that he will convince her. We should just let them talk alone.” Rebekah answers secure.

That word causes the group to stop and go to the hall waiting until she decides.

**Hope’s room**

After Rebekah leaves, Landon knocks the door “Can I enter Hope?” he asks a bit scared of her denying it.

“Yeah” Hope answers trying to sound friendly.

Landon enters nervously but is able to avoid showing the concern that he instantly suffers at seen her so pale. He takes some seconds to recover and apologizes “I’m sorry for my behavior before. You were right that this is your decision and I shouldn’t had risked it in that way”

“I am also sorry, I shouldn’t have kept that from you or get angry for it” Hope answers with a smile that causes Landon to relax. “Do you want to sit in the bed with me to talk about it in a civil way” she adds while she makes space for him in the bed.

He nods and sit down in the bead near her. Then she starts talking again “I need you to be sincere about the questions I need you to answer, even if you think that the truth can harm me. I need your sincere thoughts and believe me when I say that I would understand if you don’t to be part of this” Landon nods but can’t avoid a contrary face produced by her words and the thought that he could ever think bad about her.

“Are you scared of the situation?” Hope asks after some seconds of thinking what she should ask first.

“No, Hope” Landon answers trying to sound secure and sincere, but Hope looks down in the blankets and instantly changes her gaze.

“You are lying Landon, I need the truth” she says raising her tone while she shows the magic lies detector in red.

At seen that Landon face turns nervous as he thinks he has fuck up his opportunity. “I..” he tries to say something but doesn’t know how to improve the situation.

But instead of asking him to leave or getting angry as he thought she would do, Hope continues asking “Landon, is noble from your part that you try to hide this from me but is understandable that you are scared of me. I could become a monster” Hope says trying to maintain herself calm for not pressuring Landon although the idea of him fearing her has clearly hurt her.

“No, I am not scared of you” Landon quickly answers, and the magic sphere turns blue. “Because I could never be scared of you, maybe I should have been when you open that church door with your mind or you jumped over me like a wolf, but I wasn’t. I can’t Hope and I would never be” Landon explains, and the sphere keeps the blue color.

Hope smiles at that memories and the fact that he isn’t scared of her but then it comes the inevitable question “Then, what are you scared off?”

Landon turns his face away from hers for a second as he debates if he should tell the truth or not. He feels that is selfish talking about his fears with what Hope is going throw. He looks back at Hope, that reassures him “Landon, you can tell me everything”

He breathes heavily and then he confesses “I am scared that once you transitioned, you will stop loving me. That you will realize that I am not worthy of you.”

Hope looks at him softly and hold his hands before answering “Landon, when you transition your emotions just heighten, they don’t change. I can assure that I love you more than before if that it is even possible”

At hearing that words, Landon doesn’t contain herself anymore and kisses Hope. After a minute of doing it Hope breaks the kiss and with a low voice adds “And that’s the reason that... I can’t afford to lose you”.

Landon looks at her deep blue eyes and know what he has to do. He gets the magic sphere that stayed blue during all the conversation. Then he starts talking while showing the sphere “Hope, you are not going to lose me when you become a vampire. I loved you as Hope Marshall, a human that went to a private school. As Hope Mikaelson a witch, werewolf and an un-triggered vampire that went to a Supernatural school or as I prefer a unicorn.”

These last word causes Hope to chuckle which Landon uses to take a breath. Then he continues “Even as a Hope the lying were-witch who I didn’t know but I still loved. So Hope, if I am sure of something in my life is that I would always love you and you can’t do or become anything to change that.”

As Landon finishes Hope goes to kiss him while she has some tears after that words. When they break apart, Hope asks with a broken voice as she is still close to crying “Landon, I don’t want to drag you or to feel obligated in any way to this situation. Because with my family history... I don’t know what I will become.”

“Hope, for one more time. The only thing I want to do is be with you. You are not dragging my into anything because I want to be with you until the end, either if we have just some hours left together or the rest of the eternity.” Landon ends and gives her back the magic lie detector that it’s still blue.

“Thank you, Landon” Hope mutters while her face shows that she has just figure out something. “I think I have made my decision, but I need to make a last question” Hope adds.

“Of course, Hope” Landon answer impatient.

“Did you link yourself to me earlier?” Hope asks

At hearing that Landon’s face instantly changes to a worried expression as he knows he has messed up. “I....”

“Landon, I am not angry. You can tell me the truth” Hope adds trying to sound kind and convincing.

“Okay, I did it” Landon accepts nervously.

“Landon, we don’t know how it will work between us, it could kill you.” Hope says clearly concerned.

“I know, Josie warned me, but I don’t care. It was is the perfect situation, if it works you would survive and won’t have to transition, and if not, … I won’t have to life an immortal life without you.” Landon explains sounding sure of his decision. Hope looks at him but before she can say something Landon asks, “How did you know it?”

“I felt something when you did the spell, but I wasn’t sure if they were the twins trying to do something or it was you. But when you just said earlier that we had some hours left, everything made sense” Hope explains without sounding angry which reassures Landon.

“I’m sorry that you discovered it, you weren’t supposed to know it. I didn’t want to interfere in your decision with this” Landon apologizes still nervous.

“Landon, don’t be sorry for sacrificing your life for me. Also, it didn’t condition my decision, it would have been the same even if I didn’t know it” Hope says with a little smile at the end.

At hearing that Landon asks with a smile as he knows what the answer is after that words “And that is?”

“Maybe I was too overdramatic earlier. I want to live an immortal life with you and now I am sure that it is worth the risk of not knowing what I will become. I will do it Landon”

At hearing that Landon directly kisses her passionately. After a minute a making out Hope breaks apart.

“Slow down, if you don’t want to end up with a bite” Hope says as her vampire veins have appeared but this time, she doesn’t try to hide them.

“Maybe, I want” Landon answers sounding sure of it.

“Are you sure? I don’t know if I will be able to stop” Hope asks concerned.

“Yeah, I want to be with you in every step of this. Also, you can’t harm me, remember.” Landon adds trying to convince her.

“Okay... but I don’t think I should do it directly from you” Hope argues.

“I have an idea” Landon says and gets a needle that he had in his pocket.

“I see that you came prepared” Hope says while laughing at it.

Landon nods while he punctures his finger making a little wound in it “I don’t think you can kill me from this” he says while laughing.

“I hope not” Hope answers smiling.

Then Landon offers his finger with the little wound to Hope. She holds it with her hands and looks at Landon waiting for him to reassure her, which he does. She proceeds and start sucking the blood from the wound. At first it tastes weird but as she continues, she starts to like it more and more. She is slowly getting lost in the bloodlust and so after some minutes Landon stops her, “I think is enough” he says trying to not sound rude or angry while he takes his finger out of Hope’s mouth.

“Oh, sorry. I just…” Hope apologizes feeling guilty for it and looking away.

Landon takes her chin softly and makes her look directly at his eyes “Hope, it’s okay. I am perfectly fine and now you are as well. I guess there is no way back and we are just stuck together” he finishes with a smile.

“Always and forever” Hope adds smiling while staring at him.

“Always and forever” Landon replies before they merge in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and the more descriptive style I used in it.  
> Also let me know if you want more of this brief stories in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 2 chapter story.


End file.
